


Bone Structure

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Jared, Bruises, Come Marking, Comeplay, M/M, Marking, Scratching, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: Jensen is obsessed with Jared's hipbones. (I mean seriously, have you seen those things?)





	Bone Structure

The best thing about Jared being so cut isn't his rock-hard muscles or how he can move all the heavy furniture on his own when they decide to paint the living room. No, it's how it highlights his bone structure. Jensen likes tracing his fingers across Jared's cheekbones, thumbing the knob of his wrists and ankles, but most of all, Jensen loves feeling the jut of Jared's hipbones. He likes stroking them with his thumbs through Jared's clothing when they embrace. Resting his cheek on them when he lies down on the couch with his head in Jared's lap. Swiping them with his tongue and mouthing bruises on them before moving on to Jared's cock. Pressing deep into them with his fingers when they're fucking, holding onto them tightly, pulling like he could force them farther apart. 

Jensen is sucking on the skin above Jared's right hipbone now, leaving red marks that will bloom into purple later. His fingers are scratching at Jared's left hipbone and then soothing back over the marks. He switches sides, mouthing and scratching until they're equally marked, while Jared writhes on the bed, making soft whimpering sounds. Jensen gives the right one a last, deep bite before he pushes Jared's legs wide, stretching his hips to the limits, before sliding his cock into Jared, fucking him slowly. Jensen's fingers switch their grip, holding Jared down by his hips while he pounds into him, fingers bruising sweaty skin, Jared's pupils blown while he pants, begs for more. 

Pushing his knuckles into Jared's hipbones, Jensen gives Jared everything he has until they come one after the other. Jensen sits back on his haunches, his fingers playing with the cooling come on Jared's belly, massaging it into the skin over his hipbones. They're a gorgeous plum color now, sensitive to the lightest touch. Jensen presses one last kiss to each and then smiles at Jared, who lightly touches the marks Jensen made, making him want to start all over again.


End file.
